MI ÁRBOL DE CEREZO
by Male Li
Summary: estaba muy emocionada con ver el hermoso florecimiento de mi árbol favorito y al ver que estaba aun seco me puse muy triste, pero... o no! alguien se esta metiendo por mi ventana ! es alto y tiene ¿ ojos color ámbar? pero que ... esta es mi primera mini historia pasen a leerla y espero les guste leerla tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla :)


Hola esta es mi primera historia espero les guste a todos …..

-Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor NO ME PERTENECEN le pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de CLAMP.

_La historia es de mi Autoría y no acepto PLAGIO

Bueno ahora con ustedes la historia:

MI ARBOL DE CEREZO

Hoy era el día, ya era de mañana my temprano y debía ir al instituto pero solo una idea era dueña de mis pensamientos y era ver el nuevo florecimiento de mi árbol favorito, se preguntaran cual es y bueno se los diré es el árbol de cerezo un árbol con hermosas flores rosas y grandes y largas ramas donde yo siempre descanso para poner mi mente en orden. ¡Sakura se te hará tarde para el instituto!-escuche que mi mama decía- me cambie rápidamente y baje a desayunar y como siempre casi caí con el regordete de mi gato "kero" siempre andando por las escaleras y yo siempre olvidándolo estoy empezando a creer lo que mi hermano dice que soy una despistada. Después de mi casi caída por las escaleras fui a desayunar salude a mi papa que leía el periódico y a mi mama que estaba poniendo la mesa. Me senté y desayune amenamente, suerte que mi hermano salió temprano para la universidad-está en su último año de medicina-pues acostumbra molestarme. Ya era hora, saldría para la escuela, ¿ya les dije que estoy en mi último año? Pues creo que no, ¡uyyy! al parecer si soy una despistada, pero bueno con mis diecisiete años ya voy en ultimo año al instituto soy buena en deportes pero en lo que es números soy malísima pero hago lo que puedo. Salí apresuradamente porque como siempre se me hacia tarde y al dar vuelta a la esquina me sorprendí en sobremanera, al ver el árbol donde yo siempre jugué de pequeña y siempre descansaba en sus largas ramas no floreció, la tristeza se apodero de mi y no pude reprimir lagrimear un poco, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, ni tampoco lo entendía, se supone que en primavera florecen las flores ¿o no? No lo comprendía pero tenía que ir al instituto o me pondrían tardanza de nuevo-pues acostumbro quedarme dormida- sin más llegue al instituto y me dirigí directamente a mi salón con la cabeza gacha y con los ánimos por los suelos. Como siempre ahí estaba mi mejor amiga Tomoyo ella siempre tan dulce y comprensible. Ella haciendo honor al título de mi mejor amiga se dio cuenta de mi tristeza y me miro preocupada porque para ese día se suponía que ya llegaría saltando de alegría por el supuesto florecimiento del árbol que tanto me gustaba-Sakura pero que tienes se supone que irías a ver como floreció tu árbol favorito y estarías muy feliz por eso amiga - escuche que dijo, ella siempre tan observadora-pero cuéntame.

Yo aun con la mirada en el suelo le conté lo sucedido desde que salí de mi casa al doblar la esquina, pude ver su cara de comprensión y entendimiento cuando le conté todo.

-De seguro esperando unos días más florecerá sabemos que la naturaleza es impredecible y que no exactamente tendría que florecer hoy Sakura-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razón Tomoyo talvez mañana o pasado florecerá no hay de qué preocuparse-le dije un poco más animada y llena de esperanza.

Y de pronto apareció por el marco de la puerta la alta figura de un muchacho de cabello castaño claro todo alborotado y brillantes ojos ámbar en verdad que se veía encantador –pero nadie debía saberlo, al menos nadie debía saber que a mí me parecía encantador-tenía una mirada seria y decidida como siempre pues así era el pero en realidad detrás de toda esa mascara de seriedad había un chico amable y dulce que él se tomaba la molestia de ocultar.

Buenos días-nos dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero al verme se le noto preocupado o eso creí yo, va!, se seguro lo imagine-pase por el parque y al voltear note que no floreció el cerezo-yo de nuevo me perdí en mis pensamientos, solo pensaba en cuando florecería-Sakura!-escuche que grito el castaño sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo me sorprendí muchísimo el raras veces gritaba, todos voltearon a vernos-hace como cinco minutos te estoy llamando, pero que despistada eres Sakura.

-lo siento pero pensaba en mi querido cerezo, espero que florezca pronto me encantan las flores de cerezo.

-si eso ya lo sé –me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero que lindo era cuando sonreía, pero que digo ¡cálmate Sakura! Aunque note un pequeño sonrojo por parte de el aunque no le tome importancia de seguro lo imagine pues era imposible que el se sonrojara es como si yo fuera buena en matemáticas, imposible-digo, porque tu lo repites siempre-se puso nervioso, Shaoran nervoso? Pero que sucede aquí? Esto está muy raro.

El maestro de turno ingreso y todos hicimos silencia para comenzar las clases.

Pasadas las horas llego la salida y me fui a caminar por el parque-Sakura!-escuche que me llamaban poco después de sentarme bajo la sombra de un árbol , pero se escuchaba tan lejano que no le preste atención- Sakura!- escuche por segunda vez pero esta vez se escuchaba más cerca así que voltie y mire en varias direcciones para ver de dónde provenía esa voz que me parecía extremadamente conocida y de un momento a otro vi a un muchacho acercarse , me asuste por un momento pero el al irse acercando vi que era Shaoran quien me llamaba.

-Hola-me dijo un poco agitado por la carrera que dio por alcanzarme en el árbol-yo..emm solo quería acompañarte a casa cla…claro si t…tu quieres y no te molesta-dijo nervioso, y eso me sorprendió mucho, desde cuando el tartamudeaba? pero aun así se veía muy tierno y no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y así emprendimos el camino hasta mi casa que por mala suerte quedaba cerca así que no tendríamos mucho tiempo para conversar. Hablamos de todo como es la música, deportes, la escuela y las grandes tareas que nos dejaban en la escuela.

-Ya llegamos-dije con un poco de decepción, el camino se me hizo muy corto demasiado diría yo-bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela ok-no quería despedirme.

-si claro hasta luego-se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero se escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de mi casa, mas bien un puño estrellándose contra la puerta, pero no le hice mucho caso pues yo seguía en mi nube-espero que el cerezo florezca pronto-pero luego mi pesadilla comenzó, bajándome de mi nube, pronto la puerta se abrió con tal fuerza que creí que se derrumbaría, era mi hermano quien se veía con el seño fruncido y muy claramente molesto ,la ira brillaba en sus ojos color negros como la noche.

-Quien te crees que eres para besar a MI HERMANA-dijo muy molesto-aléjate de ella mocoso!

-Yo no soy ningún mocoso-dijo igual de molesto que el

-Asi pues quieras o no eres un mocoso

-y tu eres un grandulón que no sabe lo que dice!

-A quien le llamas grandulón mocoso!

-Pues a ti a quien más yo no veo a otro grandulón por aquí!

-BASTA!-dijo Sakura tan fuerte que asusto a los dos hombres presentes, ella no acostumbraba gritar y mucho menos de esa manera tan fuerte y con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Ya dejen de pelear, o quieren que los vecinos los escuchen y nos reclamen por el escándalo?

-Los dos se callaron, pero siguieron mandándose miradas asesinas-si las miradas mataran ellos ya estarían muertos hace rato-casi salían rayos por sus ojos por la ira que los manejaba.

-Hermano por favor Shaoran solo se estaba despidiendo nada mas-dijo un poco nerviosa-además el estaba por irse a su casa ¿verdad?-Sakura lo miro suplicante para que accediera así que él no tuvo de otra que asentir con la cabeza, darse media vuelta e irse a su casa. Pero no sin antes mandar una última mirada de molestia al hermano mayor de Sakura.

Ya muy entrada la noche Sakura se preparaba para dormir subiendo a su acogedora cama y pensando en los últimos acontecimientos del día, en la pelea de Shaoran con su hermano, en las tareas a cumplir y por ultimo en el árbol de cerezo que tanto quería pues esperaba que pronto floreciera; mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí a unos pocos metros de distancia algo parecido a una pelotita peluda se preparaba para su gran salto-Ahhhhhh!-se escucho el grito de la chica, que por el susto no pudo evitar caer de la cama-pero que…..-entonces saliendo de la oscuridad de la habitación apareció la gran masa peluda denominada "Kero" que asusto a la chica hasta ponerla blanca como el papel-¡Kero! Pero que susto me has dado gato tonto pero que momento elegiste para hacer ejercicio eh! Con lo mucho que lo necesitas-sin más regreso a su cama para descansar. Se quedo dormida en el acto pues con los acontecimientos del día y el gran susto que se llevo por su regordete gato quedo más que agotada.

Ya era como la 1 de la mañana y unos pequeños golpecitos en mi ventana me despertaron, me desperté muy asustada ya que aquellos golpes no cesaban, tome lo más pesado que encontré cuando note que alguien entraba por la ventana en cuanto lo escuche pisar en el suelo de mi habitación lo golpie lo más fuerte que pude por el miedo a que fuera un ladrón-auuu! Eso duele!-escuche decir al intruso, que extrañamente me parecía muy conocido con ese cabello castaño claro, voz un poco gruesa y esos ojos ámbar tan brillantes y, un momento ¿ojos ámbar? Pero no era posible-Shaoran?! Pero que haces aquí? Es de madrugada y tú andando por la calle tan tranquilo? Pero en que estabas pensando?-no pudo esconder su preocupación al chico que la miraba de manera divertida algo muy raro en el debo decir-y bien que te trae por aquí?.

-Bueno iba emm….yo solo estaba por el parque y yo creí que te gustaría ver una cosa-dijo un poco nervioso y avergonzado – pero no traigo reloj así que no imagine que fuera tan tarde lo siento-bajo su mirada al suelo-pero es que creí que en verdad te gustaría-subió su mirada para verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que a él tanto le gustaban, pero nadie podía enterarse, al menos no por el momento.

-Bueno perdón por molestarte yo mejor ya me voy adiós-se despidió para salir por donde había entrado, por la ventana.

-Espera yo ,quiero decir ya estoy despierta y no hay poder humano que me haga dormir de nuevo así que…que tal si me muestras lo que viste hoy-dijo muy sonrojada-así pasamos el rato además mañana no hay que ir al instituto.

-De verdad? Digo si no estás muy cansada –dijo también sonrojado hasta las orejas

-Pues entonces vamos ya quiero verlo-dijo animada

Salieron cuidadosamente por la ventana, como ambos eran muy hábiles en las actitudes físicas se les hiso fácil la bajada.

-Espera Sakura antes ponte esto-le dijo dándole un pañuelo color crema

Ella lo miro extrañada y Shaoran al mirar duda en sus ojos le dijo: quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti así que póntelo no pasara nada lo prometo .Ella vio sinceridad en sus hermosos ojos ámbar que brillaban con la luz de la luna, eso iso que ella confiara así que se puso el pañuelo en los ojos y se dejo guiar por el ambarino.

El camino fue corto pues no estaba muy alejado de la casa de Sakura, así que llegaron en poco tiempo.

-Ya llegamos?-pregunto la chica con impaciencia, el camino era corto pero la emoción podía mas-dime!

-Solo damos vuelta aquí y…ya aquí estamos –le dijo

-Entonces quítame la venda ya quiero ver siii?!-dijo con emoción e impaciencia

-ok-le quito la venda y dejo que vea lo que le hacía tan feliz desde pequeña, dejo que vea lo que la llenaba de calma en esos días difíciles y que disfrutara de su gran belleza bajo las estrellas presentes esa noche.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo completamente impactada y a la vez llena de felicidad por lo que estaba viendo, era el cerezo su cerezo, que florecía rebosante de flores rosas y que sus ramas emergían imponentes arriba de sus cabezas. Estaba maravillada.

-Que te parece? Te gusta?-le dijo notando como los ojos de la chica que le importaba brillaban llenos de alegría al ver lo que la llenaba de tantos recuerdos felices e inolvidables.

-Me encanta yo…no sé qué decir, muchas gracias!-lo abrazo con efusividad- en verdad gracias, pero Shaoran porque haces esto por mi-pregunto poniendo cara de no entender nada.

Este gesto de la chica provoco una hermosa sonrrisa por parte del castaño, provocando un sonrrojo de Sakura. Es que era tan despistada que no se daba cuenta de nada, ni de lo que él sería capaz de hacer por ella.

-Yo…emmm…que…quería decirte queee,,,-el chico se puso nervioso y empezó a tartamudear, algo muy raro en el pero bueno intentar expresarse no es fácil ¿verdad?

-Vamos dime te escucho-lo animo la chica

-Quiero decirte quee…..que tu me gustas mucho! Que me he enamorado de ti desde que vi aquellos ojos tan hermosos y que quiero que seas mi novia Sakura porque en verdad te amo!- lo dijo tan rápido que mareo a la chica pero no evito que entendiera todo

Sakura se quedo en shock, en verdad Shaoran la amaba? no podía creerlo era un sentimiento de felicidad increíble algo que no se podía expresar en palabras así que empujo a Shaoran hacia sí y lo beso dulcemente, cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron y Sakura no pudo contenerse más tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacérselo saber.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran y si quiero ser tu novia- Sakura quedo maravillada con la hermosa sonrrisa que le dedico el castaño de ojos ámbar.

Y teniendo a ese hermoso árbol de cerezo como testigo, fue que expresaron sus sentimos de la forma más dulce y hermosa. Los pétalos rosas que brotaron se desprendieron de sus ramas y cayeron como lluvia sobre sus cabezas haciendo el momento más encantador .Porque nunca olvidarían ese momento pues fue el punto de partida de su felicidad y del futuro que les esperaba por delante. FIN

Notas de la autora:

Bueno espero y les haya gustado, esta historia la escribí hace 4 años y es la primera que escribí. La verdad espero que les guste porque si es así seguiré publicando mas historias que tengo guardadas en mi PC …. Soy nueva en esto así que no sean tan malos conmigo!... Acepto críticas constructivas chicas no hay problema y si quisieran sugerirme algo pues pueden hacerlo así yo sería mejor escribiendo " que sería de un escritor sin sus lectores" pues yo creo que nada… Y ya notaron que me gusta la pareja S+S pues habrá mucho de ellos se los aseguro …. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHICAS Y CHICOS?

Male Li


End file.
